


Forget

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short post series fic inspired by 'excerpt from a story I will never write #198 storiesiwillneverwrite // Instagram'





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Tommy sat on the bed beside me, his fingers trailing up and down my spine. “Are you feeling any better?”

I rolled onto my side to face him. “Yeah, I’m sorry about earlier, everything just got too much.”

He pushed a lock of my hair back off my forehead and tenderly kissed me. “You don’t need to apologise to me, you never need to apologise to me.”

“But…”

His fingers brushed across my lips. “Shush, I said no apologies. It was a stressful day, and you bore the brunt of it.”

“I’m a police officer, it’s my job to bear the brunt of things so that the members of the public don’t have to.”

“You’re also a human being Barbara, not an automaton. You are allowed to have thoughts and feelings, you don’t have to lock them away.”

I reached out and caught his hand in mine, squeezing it gently before letting it go. “I know, it’s just sometimes I wish there was an off button. I wish that I could forget the things that we see, the things that people do to each other, forget everything.”

He drew his legs up onto the bed, lying so that he was facing me. “Forget everything? Even me?”

I traced his jawline, “no, not you, never you. You are the only thing that keeps me even remotely sane. If you didn’t love me…”

He threw the duvet to one side and nudged me onto my back, “I do love you, completely.”

“I know you do, and I love you completely too.”

As he braced himself above me I undid his robe and ran my hands over his chest. Settling himself between my legs, he shifted his hips forwards and seated himself deep inside me.

“Let me help you forget the bad stuff, just for a little while.” His voice was warm and sensual, and I smiled affectionately in return.

"Go ahead."


End file.
